Dad, I'm so sorry
by Kalka
Summary: Max Goof suffers from a deadly illness that's been spreading around Spoonerville. Chronologically takes place after A Goofy Movie.


Short Max Goof Fan Fic Dad, I'm so sorry..  
Characters:  
Goofy - Max's father Maximillian "Max" Goof - Goofy's son

-  
It began, on a saturday morning, on June 21, 1995. Max Goof, who was only 15 years old, suffered from a severe case of an un-identified illness.  
Max wore a plain sky blue T-shirt with dark blue jeans, and black-white sneakers, and also wore a black messenger bag.  
Max and Goofy lived by themselves in the small town of Spoonerville. During late June of 1995, there had been several cases of an infectious disease spreading rapidly around the states, and also mild cases in Spoonerville. Goofy took this as a warning, but Max took it as a joke thinking to his mind, "Nah, there's a low chance I'll probably even catch that virus." It looks like Max was wrong. On June 23, he began showing common symptons, such as sneezing, light cough and just a headache. Goofy was worried about this, but Max just said, "It's just a cold, dad. I'll be fine." Goofy nodded, but was still worried.

The next day, Max's illness continued to progress further. He started feeling hot, which is common for the summer days, but it seemed cloudy that day. Max ignored it as if it was because of the room temperature or climate. The next few hours, Max told Goofy about this new abnormality. Goofy went to touch his son's forehead, and he felt a field of heat around him. Not too hot, but just a common fever. "Gawrsh Maxie.. You're kinda hot..." Goofy said with no hesitation.

Max sighed, then saying something between a few coughs. "It's Max, and Dad...*cough* do you know what's wrong with...me..?"

Goofy shook his head, but then added. "Tomorrow, I'm taking 'ya to the doctor to get you checked up and see what's wrong."

Max nodded.

An hour later Max was just about getting ready for bed, but swallowing a pill before sliding himself under the covers. Max had thoughts in his mind about this new disease that had been showing up around the region. With those thoughts he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Max woke, using his strength to get up from bed. When he was standing, he felt sudden dizzyness, and his headache was worsening, and so was the coughs. It was about a quarter after 9 AM, and they were all ready to walk out the door.

When Goofy and Max was leaving to the door, Max began to speak.  
"Dad..."  
Goofy turned to him with a sad expression on his face. "What's wrong, son?" his tone of voice was almost the tone of a worried-sick person.

"I..don't feel too good.. I'm getting worse. But don't worry too much..."

Max had his head down, still thoughts of the new disease. Goofy ran a gloved-hand on Max's hair, then turning back out to the door.

The drive took about a half-an-hour. During the drive, Max fell asleep on his car seat due to tiredness, maybe a symptom from his unknown illness, or maybe not.  
Goofy arrived at the hospital (or medical clinic), pulling up and shook Max awake. Max awoke, shaking his head a bit, and realized that he dozed off on the drive. Max yawned, opening his car door, and both of them preparing to enter the clinic.

It was only about an hour and a half after finally they called up Max's name through the speakerphone. "Maximillian Goof to Office #4."  
Max and Goofy quickly got up, entering Office #4.

They entered, observing the doctor and greeting him. The doctor that is infront of them is a diagnostician and has a four-year medical degree. He had white robes, just like any other doctor would have, a stethoscope wrapped around his neck, and such. The doctor wasn't human, just like everyone in Spoonerville, the doctor was about the same species as Max and Goofy, but without the long dog ears. Max, himself, began explaining about what had been happening the few days, briefly explaining him the symptoms he'd been having, and finally says that he suspects it's the infectious disease that's been spreading rapidly around areas of Spoonerville, and such other regions. The doctor took note of this, and understood the disease since he's already had a couple of patients with the same thing.

The doctor explained some things, such as him having to get a blood test (CDC), and will have to wait for about an hour for the test results. He gave Goofy the paper for authorization for a CDC and instructed him to proceed to the main desk.

It was about 15 minutes later, Goofy was in the waiting room, while Max was having his blood taken out. 5 minutes later, Max came back to the waiting room, himself having a tiny bandage on his left hand.

It's past 40-45 minutes, when the doctor had finally came back with a paper of the results, proceeding on to explain to Goofy and pointing out about this, this, etc. After a short while, Goofy went ahead and explained to Max about the whole situation. "Well, Maxie.. the feller tells me that there's a possibility you might have that virus spreading around town, but it's too early to tell." Max nodded, still feeling worse than ever.

After some while, they finally exit the hospital, entering the car. Max sat on his car seat, thinking about what would happen if he'd die because of the virus. The disease is deadly, but in some cases, many people have survived it.

Once they arrived back home, Goofy was just about to open the door, looking for the certain key on his keychain. "Max..you'll be fine.. don't worry." Goofy sighed, opening the door for the house.

It had already past a few hours, already reaching nighttime. Max was just about getting ready for bed, but suddenly feels a faint pain in his stomach, and on his chest also. He ignored it, thinking it was from his illness. He slid into his covers, slowly but surely falling asleep.

**One week later**  
It was the first of July, 1995. Max weakly got up from his bed, feeling faint and slowly losing strength. He finally stood up, holding his head.  
Suddenly, Max collapsed onto the floor. He kept gripping his head tightly, attempting to get back up.  
What he has right now is sore throat, chest pains, difficulty to breathe, a very high fever, which could lead him into convulsions, muscle pains, and such.  
Max was slipping into unconciousness, but he was clinging with his own strength to stay awake. He finally but slowly gets up, walking towards the door.  
He warned Goofy about this and says he needs to be hospitalized, Goofy nodding about his advice. He rushed to the door, gripping Max's hand, off to the car.

It was 24 hours later, Max was lying in a cold, but comfortable hospital bed, in Room #403 on the fourth floor. Goofy had already left the hospital, leaving Max there until the next day. They gave him other types of medicine, some of them would reduce some of his symptoms, but he was still suffering the worst. A knock was heard on the door. It was the doctor who opened the door, approaching his hospital bed. "Maximillian.. your lab results have come in.."  
Max weakly nodded. "What's...wrong with me?"

The doctor looked to the side, but briefly began explaining. Once he was done, Max's face turned cold, almost as if his world had broke apart in pieces.  
His world turned cold, white and lifeless. Max was diagnosed with the same infection that has been spreading around the region. He was attempting to hold his sobbing until the doctor had left, but he just stayed in silent, thoughts running through his mind, several what if's and questions. 'Will I die..?' 'What's gonna happen to me now?' 'Did I do something to deserve this?' 'What if dad finds out about this?'

Max nervously nodded as the doctor sighed, leaving the room. Max suddenly bursted crying, feeling guilt for trying to get away from his father the past years.

Max was still sobbing for what seemed like a half an hour, but kept crying until he cryed himself to sleep.

The next morning, the X-rays revealed that the disease have also been doing slight damage to his internal organs, which explains his chest pains and stomach pains.

The next hour, Max began coughing up blood. It wasn't that much, and he also didn't have any nausea or vomiting, for some awkward reason.  
Max also began to develop bloodshot eye, which is a symptom that the eye turns red, and/or cries blood.  
2 hours later, Max begun therapy, because of him having severe trouble to breathe.

Tomorrow was the 4th of July. He realized this, but seemed sad since he couldn't spend the celebration with Goofy.

The next morning, Goofy visited Max. Goofy already heard about the bad news, about Max being infected. Goofy walked up to his hospital bed, his head weakly stirring towards Goofy, his left eyelid hanging a little low, his eyes a bit red, and full of tiredness. Max knew he couldn't hold on much longer, he knew he was going to die sooner or later.

Goofy was about to talk, but Max began to speak. "...Dad...If this is the end.."

Goofy just stayed silent. "I just wanted...you...to- to know..."

"That you were...the best father any other son would have.."

"Even though I...tried to get away from you these years..."

Max stopped, then looked out the window.

"I may be growing...but I'm still your son...no matter what..."

Goofy then sat on a nearby chair, beginning to sob about what Max just said.

"T-Tell Roxanne... that I loved her...with..all my heart."

Goofy was just filled with sorrow at that moment, and wouldn't sop crying.

By 8:30 PM, Goofy left the hospital, leaving Max once again. At that hour, he looked out his hospital window, looking at the blazing fireworks lighting up the night sky. He weakly smiled, but still felt sad not being able to spend the time with him.

The next day, at 1:39 PM, Max suffers from Cardiac arrest, which is a term used when the heart stops. Max is resuscitated a minute later, and doctors take this as something odd, but agreed to wait for another few days.

That night, Max's strength is slowly fading away, he couldn't move anythng but talk. His final words were, '..D-Dad...I'm...so...sorry..' He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to end.

The next day, On June 6th, 1995 at 10:13 AM marks Max's death. Max flatlines, and showed no recovery of resuscitation. This loss was going to hurt Goofy badly, or probably even change him.

The phone rang. Goofy picked it up, still curious about Max's health, and still worried. It was the doctor. Goofy held the phone tight. "Gawrsh.. is he okay?"  
The doctor sighed, saying it's too difficult for him to bare, and for him to explain.

After the doctor finishes, he sighs once again, saying once more that he know it's difficult for Goofy.

Goofy's face turned pale, white, his pupils shrinking into a tiny round ball. Goofy dropped the phone, dropping himself onto the bed, staring blankly at nothing, and twitching abnormally.

Goofy stopped, crawling himself to the pillows, then mourning his loss, flashbacking about the past, from when Max was born to the present.

Max was indeed a brilliant kid, but he would still remain in the hearts of the closest friends and family to him. 


End file.
